mafiadotorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabriel Contarini
Early life Gabriel Contarini was born in New York City, New York but left the city when he was about 7 years old. His father was a connected guy in New York but after Gabriel's father was brutally gunned down, his mother decided that it was safer for Gabriel to leave New York. He was subsequently traveling from state to state with his mother, often having to worry about enemies of his father coming after him. Growing up in hiding After 5 years of running, Gabriel and his mother settled down in a quiet town just at outside Green Island, New York. He lived with his mother and his maternal uncle and was educated at a local school. Gabriel was a quiet but bright student in school, he had learnt not to attract unwanted attention and successfully graduated from high school at the age of 20, as opposed to the many others who chose not to complete their high school education due to the 1920s booming economy. While he was studying he had already been working part time in grocer to bartendering at night. After completing his studies, he continued working at the bar. During his time as a bartender, he got to know many people in town. Often he would stay in the bar listening to men talking, and it was this experience that gave him this knowledge of the Cosa Nostra. Throughout his time in Green Island, New York, Gabriel had a very good friend, Nelson Leccese. One night when they were about to return home from the bar, they were approached by a group of thugs, one of who were named Luigi, waiting nearby. Nelson had offended one of a member of a street crew when he bartendering. Gabriel and Nelson was cornered by the four assailants, fighting their way out and almost overwhelming the attackers, suddenly Luigi pulled out a gun and shot Nelson. Things was happening too quickly for anyone to react as Nelson fell to the floor, clutching his chest. The hoodlums were panicking and started to run away. The following few days, after the shooting and death of Nelson, was the turning point for Gabriel. Attending his best friend's funeral, his only thought was of vengeance. Finding out who the killers were was not a problem, Gabriel knew the attackers and where they operated. While attending the funeral, Gabriel also acquired himself a gun. He used the time to plan carefully what he was about to do. Vendetta Three days after the burial of Nelson, Gabriel slept for the whole morning and afternoon just to prepare himself for the night. He managed to locate the four goons at their usual hangout, an apartment of Luigi. Though, they had killed someone, the four of them had carried on with their life as though nothing had happened. This fueled the rage within Gabriel and he was more then eager to sent them to the bottom of the river. Firstly, Gabriel cut the phone lines of the building and those around to ensure that no one could called the cops, he then started to make his way to the door. Going in gun blazing wasn't Gabriel's style. He was educated, learned and more sophisticated. Wearing a postman outfit, he carried a parcel and a form. He knocked on the door and one of the goons open out. He was unable to recognise Gabriel as Gabriel asked for his signature, unbeknownst to the goon, Gabriel and hidden a knife under the parcel. Just as the goon was bending over to sign the form, Gabriel stucked the knife into the man's neck. With three left in the room, they had no idea what happened. Gabriel carefully but quickly place the corpse down lightly on the floor and started to unwrap the parcel. Within it was a self improvised bomb. He lit the fuse and toss it into the room where Luigi and the other two goons were playing cards. Without time for any reaction, Luigi and his men were hit by the blast and shrapnel. Gabriel moved into the room to see the three of them on the floor, one who was killed in the blast and another groaning. He step to the groaning one and put a bullet into his head. Gabriel shot the dead man just to make sure he was dead and scanned the room for Luigi. A slight movement to an overturned table caught his eyes. Luigi was crawling on the floor and trying to get his gun. Moving faster then Luigi, Gabriel got hold of Luigi's gun and pointed it at Luigi. Luigi was begging for his life as Gabriel emptied the Luigi's gun into Luigi's body. After the deed was done, Gabriel removed the postman outfit to reveal a simple shirt and pants. He ran to a garbage can and took out a bag of stuff that he had stashed earlier for his escape. He then took the bus down southward. Return to New York Months after running away from Green Island, New York, Gabriel arrived in a bus to New York City, New York on 14 October. 20 years had passed and he was back in New York. Strange was the feeling he felt. He wandered around the city for a few days and decided to stay in New York for a bit, just to see how things are now. One afternoon, he was taking a walk in the park and he met Mea, a member of the Winter Tempest Society family. From there on, he decided that he was capable in the business his father was once in. Entering the Underworld After the meeting with Mea, Gabriel approached Johnnie, Boss of Winter Tempest Society. He was able to convince the boss of what he could bring to the table. From that day on, Gabriel was working for Johnnie. However, that was shortlived. Troubles were brewing and the boss of Winter Tempest Society had to settle an issue himself. The event ended in the death of Johnnie and a rogue member of another family. James Burke, the Right Hand Man of Johnnie took up the mantle of the Boss of Winter Tempest Society. Gabriel, having known the man, was more then happy to serve James. Though Gabriel haven't have much accomplishment yet but he was rising through the ranks. Getting Made After working in New York for quite a while, Gabriel was finally called to get dressed. He was inducted as a full fledge member of Winter Tempest Society on 13th November. The Unexpected Death Gabriel had continued to work hard to contribute to the Family after he was Made, making millions of dollars. During which it was his time that he had killed Joshua, the last member of the Miami family, in self defense. It was believed that due to the death of the Miami family, the New York based Winter Tempest Society members was target for many people who had friends in Miami. On 22nd November, Gabriel was promoted to Capo, however, it was a shortlived celebration. Gabriel was incarcerated in Atlanta's prison for Breaking and Entering and he was reportedly stabbed to death from the back while he was cleaning his cell. Category:Mafioso